vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Rose Quartz
Summary Rose Quartz was a Gem and the founder and former leader of the Crystal Gems. Enthralled by the beauty of Earth, Rose led her friends and allies in a rebellion against the Gem Homeworld over 5,500 years prior to the events of the series, successfully preventing the Gem invasion of the planet. Rose eventually got involved in a romantic relationship with Greg Universe before giving up her physical form in order to give birth to their son, Steven, who inherited her gemstone. Powers and Stats Tier: Unknown, at least High 6-B Name: Rose Quartz Origin: Steven Universe Classification: Gem, Founder and Former leader of the Crystal Gems, mother of Steven Powers abd Abilities: Superhuman strength, speed, durability, Regeneration (Low-High), Immortality (Type 1 and 3), Shapeshifting, merge with other gemstones, automatic-adjustment to different strengths of gravity Gender: Genderless (Regarded as female) Age: Over 6000 years old Attack Potency: Unknown, at least Large Country level '(Was regarded as the most powerful of the Crystal Gems, making her superior to the likes of Garnet) 'Speed: Unknown, likely at least Massively Hypersonic '(At least comparable to Garnet) 'Durability: Unknown, likely Large Country level, likely''' Multi-Continent level with her shields (Her son, Steven, after not even completely mastering the shield was capable of protecting himself and his friends from the force of a double Mach water free-fall, that used all the world's water as a source of its immense power. Rose beyond a reasonable doubt should have mastered her shield's abilities). '''Range: Extended melee range with sword Lifting Strength: Superhuman Striking Strength: Unknown. 'At least '''Class ZJ+ ('Able to de-fuse 3 Rubies in a few strikes without the need of her sword or shield) '''Stamina: Endless Standard Equipment: Shield, Sword Intelligence: Incredibly High, Tactical Genius (Regarded as the most intelligent of the Crystal Gems, led her small rebel force to victory over the Homeworld forces despite being heavily outnumbered) Weaknesses: Sufficient damage to her physical form can revert her back to her vulnerable gem form, which can be broken and destroyed. Notable Attacks/Techniques: The original bearer of the rose quartz gemstone, currently in possession of her son, Rose Quartz would have had all of the abilities that Steven has - and perhaps even more. *'Force Field' - One of the many powers passed to her son, Rose can create an extremely resilient force field bubble. It should be noted that many of the abilities that Steven uses with his shield, should be feats she could have performed with her own unless stated otherwise, as Steven uses her gem as a conduit for his Gem powers. *'Healing' - Rose manifests her ability to heal through her tears. Her tears could heal broken gems, and heal other creatures of general injuries. *'Phytokinesis' - Rose had the ability to grow sentient flora that acted as her guardians. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Steven Universe Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Cartoon Network Category:Healers Category:Vegetation Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Immortals Category:Parents Category:Tier 6 Category:Regeneration Users Category:Shield Users Category:Sword Users